


I Know

by Skygrl (skygrl85)



Category: Bill - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Published: 07-09-08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-09
Updated: 2008-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skygrl85/pseuds/Skygrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title:</b> I Know<br/><b>Author:</b> Jen (aka Storm)<br/><b>Rating:</b> PG<br/><b>Pairings:</b> Andrea/Neil.<br/><b>Summary:</b> Yvonne has noticed Andrea's little secret but has kept it to herself. This is Yvonne's views on the Andrea/Neil relationship.<br/><b>Archive:</b> Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.<br/><b>Spoilers:</b> None<br/><b>Disclaimer:</b> In a world far, far away, I own the characters in this story, unfortunately that isn't this world, so I'm just borrowing them.<br/><b>Author's Notes:</b> Something a little different I came up with on the train a while ago. I don't think that anything like this has ever been seen before, please correct me if I'm wrong. Written from Yvonne's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Know

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** I Know  
>  **Author:** Jen (aka Storm)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Pairings:** Andrea/Neil.  
>  **Summary:** Yvonne has noticed Andrea's little secret but has kept it to herself. This is Yvonne's views on the Andrea/Neil relationship.  
>  **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.  
>  **Spoilers:** None  
>  **Disclaimer:** In a world far, far away, I own the characters in this story, unfortunately that isn't this world, so I'm just borrowing them.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Something a little different I came up with on the train a while ago. I don't think that anything like this has ever been seen before, please correct me if I'm wrong. Written from Yvonne's POV.

**Title:** I Know  
 **Author:** Jen (aka Storm)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairings:** Andrea/Neil.  
 **Summary:** Yvonne has noticed Andrea's little secret but has kept it to herself. This is Yvonne's views on the Andrea/Neil relationship.  
 **Archive:** Anywhere else that wants it, just let me know first.  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Disclaimer:** In a world far, far away, I own the characters in this story, unfortunately that isn't this world, so I'm just borrowing them.  
 **Author's Notes:** Something a little different I came up with on the train a while ago. I don't think that anything like this has ever been seen before, please correct me if I'm wrong. Written from Yvonne's POV.

All comments, questions and complaints in a review please. Pretty please?

 **I Know**

They've got no idea that I know about their little secret and I'm not going to tell them. I've noticed the way they look at each other when they think no one is looking, and how she's constantly making up excuses to go up to CID to talk to him. She thinks she's got me fooled with all this gibberish about her mystery married boyfriend, but I'm not as dumb as I look. I know she's been going out with the DI on the quiet.

I'll admit, I never suspected a thing at first, and I don't think anyone else has noticed anything either. If it wasn't for what I witnessed last week all of this would be unfounded suspicion. But anyway, back to last week and what I saw. I was at the Canley shopping Mall, loaded down with bags that I was returning to my car. In the car park, as I approached my car, I saw the DI parked in a far corner. I knew it was him because it was the only other car on this level and I recognised the registration number. At first I thought that maybe he was on an obbo, so I payed no attention to him. That was until my best mate Andrea turned up and pulled in beside him. They both got out of their cars and stood facing each other; discussing something that I couldn't hear from my vantage point. Again I thought nothing of it until she stood up on her tiptoes putting her arms around his neck in a hug. I wonder what they were talking about to evoke that kind of response? Anyway, the DI recipirated, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to his chest. He then bought his face close to hers and kissed her. A proper fiery one too; there was no way that kiss was anywhere close to innocent. I left them to it at that and as I drove out of the car park I had no doubt as to where it would lead.

I didn't think about it again until I was paired with her in the area car this morning and she pointed out that the Hit and Run we were called to may be related to a case that CID are working on at the moment. I quizzed her on how she know's what CID are working on just to wind her up. She made up some story about overhearing Phil Hunter talking to the DI but we both know she was lying.

I'm sitting in the canteen now waiting for her to come down from CID. I deliberately asked her to take the case up there, just to see how she would react.

When she approaches me in the canteen 15 minutes later, I can't help but wind her up some more. "Was the DI up there?" I ask her.

"Yeah, when isn't he?"

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yeah, and ...? What's all this about Yvonne?"

"Nothing, nothing," I try to assure her stifling a giggle behind my hand.

"No, seriously, what's so funny Yvonne?" she asks me.

"It's nothing, just a really weird thought I just had."

"What thought?" she asks me again.

Should I tell her what I know? That I saw her with the DI last week? Or should keep it to myself and make something up? "Something involving the DI and a car park and that's all I'm saying," I state hinting at what I saw.

It's then that I notice that he's approaching us. Opps, I hope he didn't hear that. Oh well, tough if he did, they should probably know that I know anyway, but I doubt they want the whole station to know. He is married after all; it can't be easy for them.

"What's so funny about me being in a car park?" asks the DI from behind Andrea, causing her to whip round to face him.

I notice him discretely resting his fingers on her shoulders. It almost looks like he's massaging them from where I'm sitting.

"Well," he asks when I don't answer his question.

"I don't want you to think I'm prying or anything Sir, but I saw you in the Canley Mall car park last week," I explain.

"And ...?" he says, prompting for more information.

"I don't think it's a good idea to say anything more about it here," I explain, "I'm not sure it's something you'd like anyone else to be aware of."

"Meaning?" he asks before he registers what I've said and his expression drops to one of shocked realisation.

Andrea's looking between us totally confused. She obviously hasn't figured out the connection yet.

"Not here," the DI says sharply, indicating that we should all head outside.

Both Andrea and myself get up silently and follow him outside to his car, where we all get in and drive in silence to a nearby cafe. Once we're all seated with our choice of drink, the DI turn's to me and says, "Ok, how much did you see?"

"Enough," I reply, "don't panic, your secret's safe with me," I add reassuringly, knowing that that's there main concern.

"You mean ...?" interrupts Andrea, finally figuring out what we're talking about, "but how? When?"

I laugh slightly, nervously, "Last week in the Canley Mall car park. I was just loading up my groceries for the week," I explain allowing her to fill in the remaining details in her mind; "and like I said before, I won't tell anyone, but I will warn you to be a bit more careful if you don't want anyone else to know. After seeing what I did, it wasn't difficult to figure out that it wasn't a one time thing. Not with all the little hints you've been dropping at work. Although, there is one thing I'd like to know, how long has this been going on?"

"About ten months now," Andrea tells me reluctantly, "on and off."

We finish our drinks in silence and then head back to work. I'm sort of glad that they know that I know, even if it is a bit awkward; and maybe I can even cover for them now and again if anyone else gets suspicious, she is supposed to be my best mate after all. Oh well, only two more hours and then I can go home and relax in front of the TV. With that I return to my work, eagerly awaiting the end of shift.

The End.


End file.
